Free Bird
Free Bird, also known as Kurai and formerly as Darkurai and Luigi III, is an average member on the forums. He is known by many members, but rather disliked and is considered to have a simplistic sense of humor. His most notable post is the one in which he told off Renegade of Life. He feels that he is disliked by nearly every member of the forum, and notes that he reciprocates this. He constantly forgets his sister's age. History Free Bird was born on March 10, 1993. He has lived in the same area his whole life. He became addicted to video games at a young age (shortly after pre-school), when he received a Nintendo 64. His favorite game as a child was Super Smash Bros. Free Bird is now fourteen years old. He has every Nintendo system released to date except for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, the Gameboy Micro, and the Virtual Boy; he also owns a Playstation 2. He entered High School in September, about which he was very nervous. Forum Beginnings Free Bird found the Tales forums in 2005 while searching the internet for Tales of Symphonia fanfiction. He was amused by the forum and joined immediately. Free Bird was already an internet veteran, having survived the depths of Internet Hell: the GameFAQs message boards. Prior to joining the Tales of Forum, Free Bird was known for some comedy spoofs in the Tales fan-art sections and was well accepted. The Tales of Forum Free Bird was eventually pressured into joining the Tales of Forum by his sister, FangzV. Tired of trying to balance activity on two forums, he eventually left the Tales Forum for the Tales of Forum. He joined the After Symphonia role-play, which eventually grew to become the forum's longest thread. When the Loveys began spamming, he insulted them at every opportunity and tried to get them banned. He signed DevlJoe's petition to have them banned without hesitation, and still believes, to this day, that he did the right thing. When the supporters of the petition were flamed, he decided to leave the forums. Free Bird has stated that he will never permanently return. Return to the Tales forums Following the destruction of the Tales of Forum, Free Bird returned to the official Tales forums. Few members remembered him, among them, Renegade of Life and the other members of the Tales of Forum. Doctor Thread In the doctor thread posted by Free Bird, Renegade of Life received a lot of criticism for his view on doctors: he claims to hate doctors because they can't do much aside from guesswork despite their high salaries. He said that doctors' methods of mending bones was "overkill". This continued to go on until Free Bird yelled at him , telling him to "shape up or GTFO." RoL responded two days later, saying that there was no reason for him to continue the Tales of Forum flame war there. He later revealed that he only posted to disprove the claims regarding the subject made on articles on the Namco Tales forums wiki. Paris Hilton Free Bird created a thread regarding Paris Hilton's release from jail on June 7. In this thread, Shalafai expressed her support for Hilton's release and belief that she deserves special treatment, and was highly criticized for it—nearly as much as Renegade of Life. Free Bird also initiated with him an argument over private messages. In both the thread and in PMs, Shalafai kept rewording the same point in an attempt to appear as having a solid argument. Rap royale On July 17, 2007, Free Bird quoted a post from Santa and made a joke similar to the one that he quoted. This led to the creation of a topic titled ~RAP ROYALE~ *|*|* Sataka VERSUS Darkurai *|*|* by Arctic Wolves. * * Sataka VERSUS Darkurai * * * |url=http://tales.namco.com/forums/viewtopic.php?t=60317 |post=0 |user=Arctic Wolves |date=July 18, 2007 2:35 (UTC)}}, in which both members were called to participate in a rap battle. Free Bird, however, was offline at the time, and, as many assumed that he was an omnipotent being, Sataka was crowned winner by default; some users resorted to insulting the other. When Free Bird finally came online and discovered the obvious joke topic, he declared that he was not amused at the topic and would contact a moderator as soon as he could. In a bid to thwart possible flames directed at him, he also posted a rap. However, it had the opposite effect. He later stated in an AIM conversation with DevlJoe that "wants everyone who posted in that topic, including himself, banned." Whether Free Bird was serious is unknown, and he has refused to explain his comment. Origin of username Free Bird's name comes from the title of his favorite song, written by Lynyrd Skynyrd. He changed his name because it was gerally believed that Darkurai is simply a misspelling of Darkrai, the name of a Pokémon. Free Bird has, however, stated that his name is a combination of "Dark" and "Kurai", the same word in English and Japanese, which, though of the same origin as the name Darkrai, is distinct from it. Personality Free Bird considers himself a Sith Lord (hence the name he formerly chose when his usual name is taken, Luigi the Sith), quite a contrast to the Jedi of RoL, and, as a result, there has been some tension between him and Renegade of Life since his return. At one point, they even held a Star Wars-style duel via private messaging. The battle ended due to lack of interest of both parties, and there was no winner. Free Bird is very lazy. He complains about how he has to get up and walk no more then seven steps from the computer to the coffee table to change the channel on the TV. If not for the needs of daily living forcing him to do otherwise, he would probably move his belongings to his room so he'd never have to leave. On ProBoards forums, he has been known to change his display name out of sheer boredom. The names he changes to don't last very long and are often references to inside jokes. Some of his names have included "Tyber Zann" (a character in a Star Wars video game), "Mai II" (a reference to a post made on the Tales of Forum), and "Question-Mark Man" (a reference to his Tales of Symphonia spoof). Literary works Free Bird has posted two comedic spoofs on the Tales forums. He has also expressed his interest in posting other literary works. Random Exploits of Stupidity [http://tales.namco.com/forums/viewtopic.php?t=60278 Random Exploits of Stupidity] is the Tales of Symphonia spoof being written by Free Bird. 39 chapters were originally written before Free Bird scrapped the project and began writing a revised edition. The author named it after a folder that was on his school computer. As of August 6th, 2007, Free Bird has placed the spoof on hiatus due to the lack of reader comments. He has since moved the spoof to the Smash World Forums, where it still goes largely unnoticed. Exploits of Random Stupidity Exploits of Random Stupidity is the Tales of the Abyss spoof in the process of being written. Only one chapter has been written to date. The name is a play on Random Exploits of Stupidity. Into the Darkness Into the Darkness is an original fiction story currently being written by Free Bird. It was announced on deviantART, and is scheduled to be released in February. Quotations Shut up, you Bidoof. Falling in love is one of the easiest things in the world. The hard part is finding someone to catch you, otherwise you'll just get hurt when you land. You know, hell seems to break loose a lot around me. I think I'll stick with my precious GC controller. Me and that controller have won many a mini-tournament. My preciousssssssssss. References Category:Forum Users Category:Tales of Forum users